dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Synther Saga
The Synther Saga is the First Saga in Dragon Ball GY. It features the fight beetween Redick, Gotex, Mai and the Evil Synther and Kenza. Main Characters *Redick *Gotex *Mai * Jordan *Synther *Kenza 'Chapter 1: Heroes Unite!' 20 Years ago, Omega Shenron was defeated by Goku's Universal Spirit Bomb, and Earth was in peace since then. Since then, Trunks had a Son, who had a son named Redick, who is now 19. And Goten had a Daughter, who had a son named Gotex. They grew up, and now Enjoy life and have never faced a real enemy. Now The Adventure Begins! It's a Nice Peaceful Day....The Birds Chirping, Deer drinking, and Redick and Gotex are Training on Mount Poauz........ Redick: Hu! He! (Throwing Fists) Gotex: Hya! He! (Throwing Legs) Redick: Whoo! This Training, compared to earlier, is Nothing. But I still am worn out...... Gotex: Well, It's probably because we've been going at it all day...... Redick: Well, lets really go at it! Gotex: Yeah! Out of nowhere, a Man, Blue hair, around in his Late 30's, along with a man in a Blue hat and purple shirt, scarred eyes, each fly in and land on the ground in front of Redick and Gotex's Training Yard..... Jordan (TOAA): Hey Guys! (Waves) Blu: Hi! Gotex: Jordan! Blu! Redick: Hey Jordan! Hey Blu..... Jordan: Whats up? Gotex: Gas Prices! Blu: Hahaha!!! Jordan: Haha! Good One! (Claps Gotex's Hard) Redick: So whats up with you? Jordan: Oh, Nothing really.....This and that, here and there, but pretty good overall. Blu: Once again, Gas Prices, and the sky! haha!! Redick: Any Training? Jordan: No.....Not really. Blu has, havent you? Blu: Hahhahhahahaa!!! Jordan: He has. Gotex: Any training? Jordan: Some, only for time..... Redick: We are training, wanna join you two? Blu: Sure! Jordan: Okay..... The 4 go over into each corner of the Field, and get in Fighting Stances......Redick, Gotex, Jordan and Blu....They Stare, then Attack!! Redick: Ahh!!! (Powers Up) Redick kick's Gotex across the face, but Gotek dodges and punches Red (Redick) in the stomach hard, and kicks him down.....Blu punches Jordan across the face and Jordan knees Blu and smashes him down. Redick starts fireing Ki Blasts at Jordan, who dodges each one pretty easily. Jordan flys down and elbows Redick the face, but he dodges and Redick hits Jordan with a Ki Blast, pushing him back. Meanwhile, Gotex and Blu are in battle. Gotex knees Blu, appears behind him and beats him down, Blu barley dodges, and punches Gotex down...... Gotex: (Getting up) Grrr.....Kaaaa....Me...... A Blue orb starts forming in Gotex's palms...... Gotex: Haaaa.....Me..........HAAAAAAA!!!!!!! Gotex launches the Kamehameha right at Blu, who starts trying to push it away......Blu struggle and does a few blasts, pushing it back a little, Gotex's Kamehameha vs. Blu's Blasts. The Kamehameha proves to much for Blu, and a Huge explosion lights up the air......Showing the Smoke clear and Blu on the ground, surrounded by a crater..... Gotex: (Walking to Blu) Well? I have improved since last time, have I not? (Flips Hair) Blu: One day....... Out of nowhere, a even Huger Explosion happens nearby, where Redick and Jordan are Training.......The Smoke clears and shows 2 Craters across from each other, with Redick laying in one, and Jordan is another..... Gotex: This is called Training, not Wearing-Yourself-Out-With-Weak-Blasts Day..... Redick: Ohhhh be quiet! Gotex: Hehehehe.....(Giggles) Gotex laughs now, but, What is the Trouble Brewing in the City nearby? Find out Next! 'Chapter 2: Evil, Hidden......' Previously on Dragon Ball GY, Redick, Gotex, Blu and Jordan had a Training Session, but they were unaware of the Diasasters going on in a nearby city, What Will Happen? Find out Now! At Mount Paouz........ Gotex: Mmmm!! (Eating) Redick: (Eating) Jordan: I have not ate your food since last time during the Pool Party...(Eats) Redick: It wasn't my idea..... Gotex: Hehe! (Giggles) I like Swimming. Blu: Ever tried Training underwater? Its hard! Me and Jordan tried! Jordan: In the Local Baby Pool. Blu: Im not going to pay $12 just to Swim! Ill go to the Ocean for that price! Jordan: Should've anyway...... Blu: (Hits Jordan) Gotex: Well, that was good! (Rub's Stomach) Im gonna go into town and get some more bread, okay? Redick: Yes, don't be long though, that Football Game you bragged me about is coming on in a few hours... Gotex: (Running out door) I wont! Bye Guy! (Flys into distance) Jordan: (Pulls and passes out cards) Now, whos readly for some Queens? Redick and Blu: (Smirks) Gotex flys into the Air, as happy as he can be....He watches the Birds fly around him, the Sun shine, the Deer drink from below......It is a Perfect Day again..... Gotex: (Flying) Hehe! (Watches Seagull next to him look at him) Hi! (Waves) Seagull: (Freaked out) Squak!!! (Flys away) Gotex: Bye! Yaya!!! (Flys into view) Gotex soon gets to the Hill above the City, flys down and stops to look at the Beutiful View.... Gotex: Ha! Hello Satan Cit- y.......... What the?! Gotex looks at the city, to be Surrounded by Dungeon Dark Black Clouds......Orange Neon Lightning Flashing above him, People and animals screaming and running away in the Downtown District, It is a Living Black Hole..... Gotex: What is this?! What is going on?! I have to see! Gotex flys into the Dark City, right into the Depths.... Gotex: (Landing) What, is going on here?...(Looking Everywhere) Hello? Hello! Hello!!! Person: (From behind dumpster) Stop! Please Stop! There is a monster here! A Big Orange Monster! Dont let him get you too! Gotex: Where is he?! Person: He, he is somewhere near the middle of the city, it is where I last saw him....He just absorbed my Wife and Children somehow! Dont let him do it to you! He's the size of 2 Houses! Gotex: Huh.....(Powers up and flys into City Center) Person: (Dramatic) NOO!!!!!!!!! Gotex flys into the City Center and lands, to see noone, or anything but torn up buildings everywhere...... Gotex: HELLO!!!!!? Anyone here?! All of a sudden, Gotex hears a wierd noise: ''MmmMmm!!! '' Gotex: Whats that?! Hello? (Hears it again) Gotex: HELLO?!!!!! Darn.....What, is it..... Back at Mount Paouz, after an hour of Playing Old Fashion Queen with Jordan and Blu, he finnaly starts to wonder where Gotex is.... Jordan: I got a 8...... (Passes to Blu) Blu: (Giggles, Piles money against chest) Hehe! Redick: Hmmm....I wonder what is taking Gotex so long...... Jordan: Dont mind the little guy, He probably got hungry and got a Burger or somethin....maybe some Pow Noodles..... Redick: Eh..I'll give him a few more minutes.....Okay, now pass me a Joker, your goin down. Back in the City, Gotex is still confused of the Wierd Noise.... Gotex: (Looking on Buildings and Stuff) Hello!! You there? This is stupid! Monster? I dont feel any power anywhere! He was probably drunk, that happens alot. But, this place Is dead, it's usually packed! ---- Man: It is. Gotex: Who said that! Huh?.... Gotex turns around to see a Young Man in a White T-Shirt, Brown long hair, and baggy jeans, in the Middle of the Empty City, staring at Gotex, creepingly...... Gotex: Who are you! Did you see a Big Orange Monster nearby? Man: Oh, I know many Orange Monsters.....(Walking around Gotex in circles) My Gym Teacher, my uncle....My Mother! Gotex: Woah, Big Words..... Man: Yes, big Words....Big Words, to a Big Power.... Gotex: What are you getting at? Get away from me! Man: Oh, Im sorry, but I happened to Notice that your Power Level is very high.....A Good Power, To Absorb. Gotex: WHAT?!!! Out of nowhere, the Man grabs Gotex by the Neck and lifts him up high.... Gotex: (Trying to get out of grip) Ow! (Choking) What, eh, do you want?!! (Cough) Man: I, I WANT YOU POWER!!!! (Monster Voice) Gotex: WHATT!!?!!! The Monster tightly hold Gotex and runs into an Alley....While the Dark Rises on Satan City, Redick continues to wait with the others for Gotex's seemingly Uncoming Return.....What Will be revealed? Will Gotex be free? Find out next! 'Chapter 3: Trouble for Gotex' Previously on Dragon Ball GY, Gotex went into the city as Redick and the others played Queens at Mount Paouz, but all happiness ended when Gotex found Satan City was completley empty, and no one was there but a few lonley people, and a Strange Man, who soon got Gotex, and drug him into a Dark Alley......What lies ahead for Gotex, and the others? Find out now! At Mount Paouz...... Jordan: Huhhh.....I got a King Blu: Hehehe!!!! Redick: .......Where is Gotex? It's been 20 Minutes, it usually takes him about 10. Jordan: Like I said, He is eating probably...... Redick: (Looks out Window) Where are you.............. At Satan City, The City is still empty...The Dark Clouds still rise over it, And Gotex and the Strange Man is a White Shirt has drug him in the Dark Alley..... Gotex: (Being Dragged) Ahhh!! (Choking) Ehhh....Stop!!! The Man throws Gotex against the wall of a Building making a crater in it...... Gotex: What do you want?!!! Man: Your Power!!!!! Gotex: My, Power?!!!! Why?!!!! Man: Cause I want it!!! Gotex: (Being Pushed More) Grrrr......Let go of me!!! Man: Nooo!!!!! Gotex: Grrrr...Well, do you at least know where that strange yelling was coming from?!!! Was that you?!!!! Man: Hehehe!!! Yes!! Gotex: Ehhh!!! AHHHH!!!!!! Gotex powers up and breaks from the Mans Grip and stands in front of him in a Fighting Stance..... Gotex: AHHHH!!!!!!!! REDICK!!!!!!! HELP!!!!!! All the way from the City, Redick and the others on Mount Paouz, can hear Gotex's Screams..... Redick: ......WHAT?!!!!! Blu: I knew you had a bad card! Redick: No! That Power!! It's Gotex's! And theres one with it! Jordan: I have a bad feeling about this, He might be in Trouble!!!! Redick: Let's Go!!!!! Blu: Ohhh! Comon! I was about to win! I knew I shouldn't of played with Redick..... Redick, Jordan, and Blu blast out the Window, and off in the distance to Satan City, as the Dark Clouds grow further along the Earth...... Jordan: (Flying) What do you think it is? Do you think it is a trick? Redick: (Flying) He wouldn't yell Help at the top of his lungs for no reason, he isn't like that unless he ate Sugar recently, and he hasn't, I didnt give him any money for The Candy Shop......... Blu: (Flying) Hehehe!!! I am starting to feel it!!! Redick: Let's Move!!!! Redick and the others blast onto the Distance, until they get to the hill above the city view..... Jordan: (Landing and walking to look at city) Well I see noth--- WHAT THE?!!! Redick: What?!!! (Running to Jordan) Jordan: Look.... (Points at City) Redick: What The.....Oh my....What Happened?!!!! Blu: It's empty! Noone is there! Redick: It is Dead, buildings are smashed! I feel Gotex's Power down there! Jordan: Can't you feel anything other than his power? Feel everywhere else!!! Redick: .......(Concentrating).....WHAT?!!!!! The Power next to Gotex, it is Huge and bigger than Gotex's, almost mine! Blu: Now were in a Pickle...... Jordan: What are we gonna do?... Redick: Were gonna see what it is, is what! Jordan: I mean, you said it was almost as big as yours! If you go down there, you might get hurt! Redick: Me and Gotex together? As Super Saiyans? We can't get hurt..... Jordan: Thats what they all say..... Redick: I am going down there! Wait here, I'll raise my power if I need help! Jordan: Uhhh...I, want to go. Redick: .....Fine! Comon! (Blasts down into City) Jordan: ....(Blasts into City) Blu: Well Im not waiting here! (Blasts into city) Redick, Jordan and Blu blast into the City, unaware of the upcoming troubles...... While Gotex is having trouble himself with the Powerful young man.... In the Alley.... Gotex: What is your problem?!!! Man: I don't want to hurt you unless I have too....(Walking towards Gotex) Gotex: Grrr..... (Jumps out of way) I dont want to hurt you either! But If i have too, you will regret it! Man: (Stops and Walks towards Gotex again) Gotex: Grrrr.... (Stepping Back a step at a time) Stop! Now! All of a Sudden, The Man dissapears out of nowhere......But, he appears right in front of Gotex! Gotex: WHAT?!!!!! Man: Hehe.....(Forms Blast in hand and prepares to knock out Gotex) Man: AHHHH!!!!!! Gotex: Ahhh!!!! Out of nowhere, The Man is smashed into a wall on the other side of the street into a building! While Gotex is left surprised...... Gotex: What was- Redick!!! Jordan!! Blu!!!! Gotex looks up to see Redick, Jordan and Blu in front of him, each in Fighting Positions...... Gotex: Guys! What are you doing here?!! Redick: I noticed you were gone longer than usual, and I heard your yell and felt you and this "Guys'" Power Level, So me and these 2 came to help. So who is this guy? Gotex: I don't know, I just came here and noticed it was empty and deserted.....So I came down and some guy said something about a Big Orange Monster, and I am starting to think this guy has something to do with it..... Jordan: Sounds like Trouble, smells like it too....Yuk....... Redick: Well "This Guy" can concentrate Ki, and has a Power Level just higher than yours....I think he is trouble..... Blu: Uhh, Guys..... Jordan: Not now Blu Blu: No really..... Jordan: Not now! Blu: Look!!! (Points) Jordan, Redick and Gotex: Huh? Ehh!!! The Gang look up to see the Man walking back towards them.... Jordan: Grrr..... (Appears a few Feet in front of Man) Man: What do "You" want Blue Hair? Jordan: I want to know who you are, And So Does Everybody Else!!!! Man: Grrr.....You really wanna see who I am?!!! HAHAHAHA!!!!!! IF YOU DO, IT WILL BE YOUR LAST!!!!!! Redick: BRING IT ON!!!!! (Fighting Stance) Redick, Jordan and Blu have now seen the Man is not a "Human", but a Monster, and Gotex knew it. The Man has agreed to show his real power to the Gang.....What kind of trouble are they about to get in? Find out Next! 'Chapter 4: The Evil Kenza!' Previously on Dragon Ball GY, Redick and the others confronted The Strange Man.....And found out he was not a Man! Read on as he begins to Transform into the Final Stage! In the City while the Man begins Transforming........ Man: AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Blu: Eh! Redick: (Wind blowing from Man) Gotex! Was there anything else about him you know?! Gotex: No! Redick: (Blocking Wind) Grr.....This is bad!............ Jordan: Look! The Man begins growing taller and floating up in the air higher and higher...His Shirt rips off to show his muscles growing inches at a time and Turning Black! A Giant White Chest piece grows on his Chest and his Abs Turn Black, His head grows black spikes and the skin turns white and Metal-Like! His Eyes glow red and he grows a Long White Tail, Then the Wind Blows more and he is surrounded by a White Sparky Aura. He shoots in the air and go's through the Last Stage! Man: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Everybody: AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Blocking eyes) The Final Blow shoots from the Being in the air, That Begins to Float Down, then lands on his 2 Feet....... Gotex: (Scared) Ahh.....Ahh..... Redick: No Way!!!! Being: Yes Way Weaklings! Redick: Who, who are you really?!! ---- Being: I am the Mighty Kenza! Proud and Faithful Servant of Synther! Redick: Synther?!! Who is that?!! Kenza: Oh you Petty Weaklings, You will never live to see him, and even if you did, He would kill you simply! Gotex: Grrr....His Power! It jumped a ton! Jordan: It's Over 9000!!! Redick: Ehhhh...........We Have to Fight him or he will Destroy everything! Jordan: Im not much of a Fighter anymore, but I can help if you might need me! Redick: Thanks.....I can't believe in the Middle of a Good Day, we get mixed in with this! Like our Great-Grandfathers, Goku and Vegeta...... Gotex: It is our Fate I guess...........Wait! Redick: What?!! Gotex: Last Night, Mai said that she was gonna be here for Breakfast at the Inn! Redick: And? Gotex: She should be here! Unless (Looks at Kenza meanly) Grrr....WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HER?!!!! ---- Girl on Building: You mean me?!! Gotex: Mai!!!!! Mai: (Flys down) Hello Guys, I was here and ate, until this Butthole moved in in some Giant Black Hole and started killing people......A Big Orange Dude with him, I think it is his Boss....... Redick: Mai! What have you been doing here all this time?! Mai: Helping People, beating up some other Monsters like this guy, only alot Weaker......I cut ones Head off and hardly touched him! Redick: I don't know about this guy........Blu, could you go look around the city and see if you see anything worth mentioning? Blu: On it! (Walks like Nazi down street) Redick: Okay, Now, what are we gonna do about you?........... Kenza: Oh me? I am just sitting here waiting for the 2 Men and the Girl to finish their Session! That sounds like a movie name...Whahaha!! I am good.........(Smiles at himself in Reflective Building Window) Redick: Grrrr...... Jordan, I want you to go on to Mount Paouz and get the bag with 6 Senzu Beans on the Counter, okay? Jordan: On it Redick, See ya! (Blasts away) Kenza: What?! Where is he going?! Redick: Oh don't worry, if you want to fight, you can, Im just making it Fair. I bet a big tough guy like you dont have many people on par with him...... Kenza:.............. Fine! But I want to Fight you! Redick: We want to fight you Boss, Synther! Kenza: Like I said, You will never make it! And I am sworn to protect him with my life, not that It will be taken.... Gotex: Fine! We will fight you! And Win! Redick: Gotex! Mai: Yeah! We will kick your big white butt! Redick: (Scared Face, yet surprised and confused) Breathing hard) He.......he.....he...... Gotex: Well? We gonna take him? Redick: Grrr!!! PREPARE TO DIE YOU BEAST!!!!!!! Kenza: Now were getting somewhere, PREPARE TO DIE!!!!!!! The Gang have witnessed Kenzas Ultimate Transformation, and are ready to Fight the Beast! How will the Fight begin? What will happen? Find out Next!! 'Chapter 5: The Fight Begins!!!' Category:Sagas Category:Saga Category:Kuzey457 Category:Dragon Ball GY Category:Fan Fiction Category:Ultra Kuzon